


To Boldly Go

by misura



Category: Dollhouse, Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



"Huh," says Cassie. "You don't _look_ like a jerk," which might have been sort of flattering in a really weird way if Topher had any idea who she was (beyond 'Cassie') and what she's doing ringing his doorbell at two in the morning.

There's also the small matter where there's supposed to be at least two heavily armed guards between Topher's doorbell and anyone else, at all times.

On the other hand, Topher's not an idiot. He's seen _Firefly_. He knows young girls with vague expressions on their faces are a force to be reckoned with, capable of creating great disturbances in the Force. (So he's mixing up his fandoms, so sue him.)

"Do you need help?" The obvious answer would be 'yes'.

The obvious answer would also be that while Topher owns a lightsaber, and is a dab hand with a joystick and/or nunchuk, he's not exactly, well, hero material. He's not going to throw on some clothes, grab his always-packed-for-emergencies suitcase, and race downstairs to make a quick getaway in his car. (He doesn't _own_ a car. Heck, he doesn't even own a bike.)

Cassie snorts. "Do I _look_ like I need help?"

 _You look about twelve,_ Topher doesn't say. "Maybe," he says, instead, because 'yes' would probably offend her and 'no' would be a lie.

"Look," she says, pulling a sketchbook out of her bag. Black pages, drawn on with glittery pens. The effect is ... _artistic_ , Topher thinks determinedly.

The drawing shows a person, he's fairly sure. Frolicking about in a field of daisies, possibly, with a cow in the background. Or a dog.

"That's you, burning in Hell." Cassie sounds rather cheerful. "That's what your future looks like, if you don't come with me, right now."

It beats 'I'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams', Topher supposes, at least when it comes to originality. "I don't believe in Hell." Hell is the Attic. Hell is other people.

Cassie frowns. "Well, it could just be your apartment or something."

 _My apartment looks like Hell?_ "Your point being, I should come with you."

"Only if you don't want to die," Cassie says. "I mean, it's totally up to you, really."

The smart thing to do would be to go back inside, lock the door and wait. Security'll probably show up at some point and either chase her or remove her. If he's lucky, he'll never find out which.

"I - " The dumb thing to do would be to go with her. Or to demand she wait for him while he packs his favorite comics and a couple of extremely valuable action figures.

"Good plan," Cassie says. "We might need the money."


End file.
